Jean Tate
Not to be confused with her grandmother Jean Tate Sr.. Jean Tate is the daughter of Zoe Tate and Scott Windsor. She emigrated to New Zealand with Zoe and cousin Joseph in 2005. Storylines 2002-2003: Conception and birth Lesbian Zoe Tate discovered she was pregnant after she was released from a psychiatric unit, following a diagnosis of schizophrenia. A scan showed that she was already 20 weeks pregnant and initially assumed that she had been raped. She planned to have a termination but couldn't go through with it and so planned to give the baby up for adoption. She went into labour and gave birth to a baby girl on 24th January 2003. , Chris and Charity.]]Just after birth, the baby suffered breathing problems but soon got the all clear and Zoe decided to name her Jean, after her late mother. Jean was placed in temporary foster care, but Zoe heard the cries of her newborn daughter in her head and thought she was having a relapse. The adoption agency found a couple to adopt Jean when she was a month old but Zoe was upset to learn that they planned to change Jean's name. The adoption agency allowed Zoe to visit Jean before she signed the final adoption papers. At the visit, Zoe changed her mind about the adoption and took Jean home. Scott Windsor knew he was Jean's father, even if Zoe didn't, and feared that Zoe keeping Jean would mean that she would remember their night together or have paternal feelings but he didn't. Zoe hired Scott's girlfriend Chloe Atkinson to be Jean's nanny as she had accidentally scared off the more qualified candidates by informing them of her mental illness. In June 2003, Zoe decided to have Jean baptised and asked Debbie Jones to be Jean's god-mother. 2003: Injuries and paternity revealed A few days after Jean's christening, Chloe left Jean in her baby chair on the kitchen table whilst she was with Syd Woolfe. Chloe and Syd were interrupted by baby Jean screams after she fell from the kitchen table as Chloe hadn't strapped Jean in properly. Chloe didn’t take Jean to the hospital or tell Zoe what happened. The following day Zoe becomes extremely worried after Jean cried all night. Chloe dismissed Zoe's concerns, telling her that Jean may just be teething. Later that day Scott told Syd that he was Jean's father. A few weeks after falling on the table, Debbie left Jean unattended after Charity Tate asked her to tidy her room. While unattended, a lamp fell and hit Jean on the head. Jean was rushed to hospital and straight into an operating theatre where Zoe was told the next 48 hours would be critical. Scott overheard Terry Woods telling Zoe's best friend Ashley Thomas about Jean and became extremely concerned for his daughter. Zoe was relieved when the doctors tell her that Jean has responded well to the operation but was shocked to learn that Jean had a broken rib. Chloe didn’t admit her role in Jean's previous injuries and social workers launched an investigation into how Jean sustained her injuries. Chris blamed Debbie but the social workers believed that Zoe's schizophrenia may have played a role. Scott was shocked to discover that Zoe may have abused his daughter and he told his mother Viv Hope that he was Jean's father. Viv insisted that Scott face his responsibilities and claim Jean although Zoe is shocked to discover that Scott is her daughter's father. Zoe banned Scott from seeing Jean and Chris insisted that she call the police as Scott must have raped her. Syd felt guilty that Zoe still did not know how Jean broke her rib and that she could lose residency so he told Zoe what had happened in front of Chloe. Zoe demanded that she tell the social worker the truth about Jean's injuries and then sacked her. A DNA confirmed that Scott was Jean's father and he applied for access but Zoe told him she would tell the police that he did not rape her in return for him signing away any access to Jean. In November 2003, after Chris' death, Zoe offered Scott a job as her dogsbody which would mean he would get access to Jean. Zoe took Jean on holiday to Florida for her first Christmas, annoying Scott and Viv left an angry voicemail for Zoe, demanding that Scott get Jean as soon as they had returned, so Zoe sacked Scott. A few days later, Zoe reinstated Scott but the only way he would take the job again was if he was granted proper access to Jean. 2004: Abduction and Zoe's breakdown In January 2004, Scott went up to Home Farm to demand access to his daughter, but he found Jean unsupervised while Zoe was is a meeting so Scott grabbed Jean and ran. Zoe feared that Charity had taken Jean, hoping to persuade her to change her statement in Charity's murder trial for killing Chris. Syd told Zoe that he saw Scott with Jean, but she was worried about Jean's safety due to Scott's state of mind. Zoe phoned the police but Scott returned to the village and locked himself and Jean a garage until Zoe agreed to access. Zoe agreed as she feared for Jean's safety and told the police that she had overreacted. After realizing how much Scott genuinely cared for Jean she allowed him access to their daughter and asked him to move into the flat at Home Farm so he could spend more time with her. On 1st March 2004, Charity gave birth to Chris's son, Noah Tate, while in prison. Zoe decided to adopt him and renamed him ''Christopher ''and he moved in with Zoe, Jean and Scott at Home Farm but social services refused to allow the adoption, due to her schizophrenia and already having Jean and Chris's older son, Joseph. They also insisted that baby Christopher was either returned to his mother or be placed in care until adoptive parents could be found. Distraught at losing Christopher, Zoe tried to run away with the children but Scott convinced her that a life on the run wouldn't be fair on anyone and in August 2004, Zoe suffered a schizophrenic break down, which resulted in her holding Jean and Joseph hostage in the kitchen and accidentally started a fire whilst making Joseph lunch. Scott took custody of Jean whilst Zoe was recovering and Scott began dating his step-sister Dawn Woods. Zoe temporarily barred Scott from access to Jean in November 2004 after he was in court for attacking Frank Bernard Hartbourne. 2005: Leaving the village In May 2005, Zoe hired Effie Harrison to be Jean's nanny and told her estate manager Callum Rennie, that she planned to take Jean to California for a fresh start. Scott persuaded Dawn to talk to Zoe on his behalf, but Dawn was annoyed that Scott didn't mention that Zoe had offered to pay for him to regularly visit Jean. Viv assured Scott that they could stop Zoe and after visiting the citizens advice bureau, she told Scott that they had a good chance of getting custody of Jean if they could prove that Zoe was unbalanced. In June, Zoe asked Scott if he would like to go with them and they could be a proper family but she was just saying that so he and Viv wouldn't go for residency. When she was sure of this, Zoe told Scott she would never marry him and told him that she and Jean would be leaving without him. Enraged, Scott pinned Zoe against the kitchen table so she stabbed him with a syringe of ketamine, thinking he was going to rape her, leaving Scott in a coma. Unfortunately there was a 2nd syringe on the table and Zoe was injecting him again when Paddy Kirk stopped her. Zoe was arrested but left Jean with Effie, angering Viv. When Scott came round in hospital, he told the police that Zoe tried to kill him. Viv and Scott were determined that Zoe was going to prison for a long time and they would get custody. In September 2005, just before her trial, she asked Ashley if he would consider being Jean and Joseph's guardian if she went to prison. Zoe was acquitted after Paddy Kirk told the court that Scott threatened him into making sure his evidence sent Zoe down. After the trial collapsed, Scott held Zoe, Callum, Joseph and Jean hostage at gun point in Home Farm, but Viv told Scott that his father and Viv's ex-husband Reg Dawson did the same thing in 1994 but was shot dead by police and Scott stood down. Zoe, Joseph and Jean emigrated to New Zealand later that day after selling Home Farm to Tom King. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2003 births Category:2003 debuts Category:2005 departures Category:Tate family Category:Windsor family Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:Guests of The Grange B&B